Kegs may provide a convenient way of storing fluids, such as beer, other alcoholic drinks, and non-alcoholic drinks, under pressure. Beer kegs are made of stainless steel (or aluminum) and have a single opening on one end. A tube or “spear” extends from that opening to the other end. The keg includes a self-closing valve that is opened by the coupling fitting that is attached when the keg is tapped. The top of the spear also includes an opening that allows gas, such as carbon dioxide, to drive the beer out of the keg. The coupling fitting has one or two valves that control flow of beer out of and gas into the keg. The keg must be in an upright position, or with the opening on top, for the beer to be dispensed. Used kegs must be cleaned and sanitized prior to refilling those kegs with new fluids. Keg washers may be used to clean and sanitize those kegs.
Examples of container washers, including keg washers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,634,501; 5,613,713; 5,458,166; 4,319,612; 3,907,011; 3,791,425; 3,648,742; 3,605,768; 3,564,584; 3,563,287; 3,470,891; 3,454,018; 3,277,929; 3,166,106; and 2,522,310. The complete disclosures of the above patents are hereby incorporated by reference for all purposes.